<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Willow Tree by Tzudaeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272564">The Willow Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzudaeng/pseuds/Tzudaeng'>Tzudaeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Son Chaeyoung, Commoner Myoui Mina, F/F, Fairy Chou Tzuyu, Fluff and Angst, Minor Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Ray is a good boi, Sad Ending, mitzu are shy as usual, squint for other ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzudaeng/pseuds/Tzudaeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't it scary to be out here? All alone?" She asked, standing up and carefully walking closer to the fairy. She could hear the birds starting to sing again, and she took that as a good sign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a song. I don't wanna give its name yet (although you can probably find which one if you tried lol) cuz it might give away the ending.<br/>sigh. I miss mitzu</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading this, have a good day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright, sunny day when Mina decided to go hunting and headed for the green path south of the village. With her grip tight on her bow and with many arrows in the quiver on her back, Mina took careful steps into the woods.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The sounds of birds accompanied her as she took the same route she always did, her feet light on the ground. Eyes wide open, she ventured deeper into the woods, determined to find her prey for the day.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She quickly turned around at the sound of rustling leaves behind her, only to find her long time companion – loyal dog Ray – staring at her with his tongue out, panting.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ray," Mina lowered her bow with a sigh. "I told you to stay at home. You scare everything off."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray whimpered at her stern gaze, taking tiny steps towards his favorite human and licking her hand. Mina's eyes softened as she crouched down and petted her dog, scratching behind his ears and kissing him on his nose. "Don't be like that," she whispered. "If you do as I say and go home like the good boy you are, you and I will both have delicious meat for dinner."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray wagged his tail, craning his neck up to look at Mina. Mina could swear he was smiling.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So," Mina softly smiled back, "Do we have a dea–"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray's head snapped towards a direction as his ears stood up, alert as ever. Mina frowned, wondering what her dogs sharp ears caught. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is it, boy?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And with that Ray took off. He ran and ran into a direction Mina had never been to before, a place where on her map was marked as a dark area in the forest. Cold and dangerous, with thick, poisonous trees. Mina ran after Ray, worried for her dog as she followed him to the area she had always avoided before.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ray! Stop!"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With her hunting bow in one hand and the arrow in the other, Mina was panting when Ray finally came to a halt. Mina looked around and noticed her surroundings were nothing like what was horribly described on her old map. It still looked pretty much the same as the other part of the forest, minus the birds. She couldn't hear them singing anymore. Instead a much, much more beautiful voice rang in the forest, the wind gently carrying it to Mina's ears. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The voice was soft and sweet. Mina closed her eyes and listened, trying to figure out where the beautiful melody was coming from. Ray was faster, his ears standing up before he began running again. Mina had no choice but to follow. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The singing stopped and as Mina turned around a tree, she realized why. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A girl with beautiful shiny red hair drifting down her back– so long that it rested gently on the grass, sat under a willow tree, petting Ray who seemed to be enjoying the attention to no end.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her back was turned to her. Curious, Mina took stealthy steps towards the stranger. Not because she wanted to sneak up on her, but Mina was used to walking like this in the forest. It was a habit.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, the girl didn't know that.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A single loud step and the girl's head snapped back, fear swimming in her wide doe eyes as she looked at Mina. Her gaze trailed down on the bow and arrow in her hands and she subtly tried to move back, watching every move Mina made.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina was just as startled. "I-I'm... I'm not going to hurt you. L-Look," Mina slid her arrow back in the quiver and slowly put her bow on the ground to show she meant no harm. "It's okay,"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina might have been better with her words if this fairy wasn't the most beautiful being she had ever seen.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry if I scared you," Mina began, keeping her eyes strictly on the girl's emerald green eyes. "Ray and I heard you singing and–"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The girl seemed to relax a tiny bit. "Ray?" She stared down at the dog contentedly snuggling up beside her. "Is he yours?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina smiled. "He's my friend."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if he knew they were talking about him, Ray cocked his head and barked before running over to Mina.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina crouched down and scratched his head lovingly.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gathering her long dress, the fairy stood up. She still looked alert, watching Mina closely. The tips of her long ears peeked out of her wavy red hair that reminded Mina of fire.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you live here?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fairy nodded calmly.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isn't it scary to be out here? All alone?" She asked, standing up and carefully walking closer to the fairy. She could hear the birds starting to sing again, and she took that as a good sign.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," the girl replied, her kind eyes and the slight hint of sadness in her voice causing Mina to doubt if she really was telling the truth. The fairy had no reason to lie, but something told Mina otherwise. "I have the tree to keep me company. And the animals,"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a beautiful tree," Mina pressed her lips together, gently pushing the hanging branches of the willow tree aside.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The stranger in the woods had a melancholic smile at her comment.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she took another step, Mina noticed that the fairy didn't mind her drawing closer.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was strange. Something about the fairy drew her in. Something about her fiery long hair and cute ears. Something about her green eyes shining like expensive jewelry Mina had only ever dreamed of buying. Were all fairies this enchanting?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you a hunter?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina chuckled, "Not really, no. I'm more of a farmer, actually."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Mina leaned back against the willow tree, right next to the girl she met a few minutes ago. "It's been quite a harsh season though I'm afraid. A frost has settled over all crops in the village, they're bound to die soon. Which is why," Mina pointed at her bow that was resting on the ground a few feet away, Ray sniffing it. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only hunters come to this part of the forest," the fairy said as she watched Ray, her voice soft. "I can't say I like them. Most of them, if not all are considerably rude."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good thing I'm not a hunter then." Mina tilted her head, showing the fairy a tight-lipped smile. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the human next to her, the fairy ducked her head with a shy smile. "Yes, I suppose."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not allowing the silence to fall over them for more than a few seconds, Mina spoke, "I'm Mina."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bright green eyes caught hers, and Mina held her breath as the fairy stood up straighter. She was tall. "Tzuyu."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A breeze tickled Mina's face, the hanging branches swaying gently. "Tzuyu." She tested the fairy's name out and smiled. "That's a very pretty name."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fairy, Tzuyu, blinked a few times and grabbed her long ears. "Thank you."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina looked away at the sight of the slightly blushing fairy, feeling her own cheeks flush. "It's um," she smiled, stepping away from the tree and walking towards her bow. "It's gonna get dark soon. I should be going."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu didn't say anything, her eyes following Mina's movements as the human picked up her bow and reached down to pet Ray.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their eyes met, forest green staring into warm brown.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can come with me," Mina offered, her heart beating quickly at her chest because of the deep connection she felt with the fairy. "You don't have to stay here. I have a house not far. It's small b-but warm and– "</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu looked at her and shook her head with a half-hearted smile. "I cannot leave this place,"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "Of course. I understand." She briefly glanced down at her dog before shyly looking up at the fairy again. "Can I... Would it be alright if I came back? To visit you, I mean."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A wide smile bloomed on Tzuyu's face and for a moment, time seemed to stand still for Mina, the single dimple on the fairy's cheek catching her off guard. "I wouldn't mind," she said kindly, tilting her head to the side, waves of her flawless red hair falling and covering half of her face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And perhaps, it was at that exact moment Mina had fallen in love with the enchanting fairy.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're here."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina nodded, feeling shy at the look of surprise on the fairy's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their eyes were locked as Mina stood still, afraid to break the moment if even a strand of her hair moved. The fairy, Tzuyu, was as usual leaning against the willow tree with a carefree look on her face, her red hair coming down in waves around her small face, spilling on the impossibly green grass under her feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu smiled, and Mina couldn't hold her gaze any longer. She averted her eyes and looked down at her old boots, inspecting the rips and dirt like it was her first time seeing it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that for me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina cocked her head and briefly met Tzuyu's eyes before she quickly looked down at her hands, blushing. "I," she started, pausing to search for a correct way to word her feelings. "I saw this flower on my way here and it...it reminded me of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes didn't leave the flower in her hands as she walked, now standing right before the fairy, under the willow tree. "It's lovely," Mina explained, extending the yellow bloom to Tzuyu. "Just like... you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fairy wordlessly took the flower, a smile ghosting her lips. Mina watched as she sniffed it, closing her eyes. She looked so peaceful then, and Mina decided it was worth every and any effort if she could make Tzuyu smile like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you," Tzuyu opened her eyes, her dimple deepening as her smile spread wider.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina hummed with a small smile of her own, trying to appear unfazed by the fairy's soft emerald eyes on her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The dog isn't with you today?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah," Mina exhaled, "Yes. I had to leave him back home. With him around, I can never hunt. He's too loud."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu chuckled. She slowly sat down near the tree and Mina followed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I uh, also bought you some bread. It's fresh out of the oven." Mina rummaged through her small bag and grabbed some things. "My friend, Jeongyeon, she runs a bakery. She's an awesome cook. Her blueberry pie is quite famous around the town actually. But sadly, it's...a bit <em>expensive</em>..." She unwrapped the cloth around the bread and extended it to Tzuyu, who'd been watching her closely. "Not that Jeongyeon wouldn't give me any if I asked. I just really hate to be a burden to her. She has her own family to worry about and everything. Though she still forces a pack of goods into my hands every month, no matter how much I refuse. I can never repay her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was incredible how the words spilled so freely from her usually tightly shut lips. Mina didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell the fairy anything. She <em>wanted</em> to tell her everything. And she would have kept on talking had she not noticed the look Tzuyu was giving her. "Sorry... I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm not usually this talkative–"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it's alright." Tzuyu grabbed Mina's hand that was dropped back onto her lap, and Mina paused to look at her. Tzuyu stared back and offered up a soft smile, her fingertips moving across Mina's hand, her touch so gentle and so... so <em>soothing</em>. "She sounds like a dear friend. And you shouldn't feel bad about it. I'm sure that if your roles were reversed, you'd do the same for her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...I suppose."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silence that fell didn't last long,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I haven't had bread in a very long time..." Tzuyu was hesitant as she grabbed the bread from Mina's hands. It was a bit hot- she let out a small sound and almost dropped it out of surprise. Mina blinked, watching as the fairy sniffed the small piece of bread, her emerald eyes wide in wonder at the smell. "It smells delicious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when Tzuyu finally took a bite, her eyes widening even further as she chewed. "It <em>tastes</em> delicious. Just like I remember..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Glad you like it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They ate in silence for a while, watching the hanging branches of the willow tree move with the gentle breeze. Mina felt relaxed more than she ever had in her entire life. She leaned back and let her fingertips graze the grass. She was just about to close her eyes when she felt the fairy shift next to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't think you would actually come back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina catched a glimpse of Tzuyu's sad eyes but when Tzuyu turned to her, she quickly snapped her gaze forward, determined not to get caught staring. "W-Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've had many visitors over the years." Tzuyu smiled, "Not many have kept their promises to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But many have <em>made</em> promises to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu chuckled. "Is that hard to believe?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," Mina breathed out, blushing. "Not at all. I understand why they would."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then...would <em>you</em> make me a promise?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their eyes met. Mina nodded, as if under a spell. "Anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's bold. <em>Anything</em>?" Tzuyu's brows rose and her emerald eyes shone brilliantly under the light that seeped through the gaps between the hanging branches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anything," Mina breathed out, almost sighing at the smell that came off Tzuyu and reached her nose– undoubtedly lavender and something else she couldn't quite tell. They were close and Mina wished to drop her gaze, her face starting to burn and her heart beating faster than she could handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu smiled. It made Mina uneasy as the fairy moved away, once again leaning against the big tree and closing her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Days passed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina continued her ventures into the woods on most days, finding the fairy by the willow tree as always. Locating Tzuyu's dear willow tree at first had been quite the challenge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fairy's voice became her map once she entered the supposedly dark side of the forest, and Mina chased the most beautiful melodies that made even the birds stop and listen. The third time she visited Tzuyu, Mina was smart enough to mark the path she used with small red ribbons. She tied them to the trees she saw fit and tried to keep them as hidden as possible. She didn't want people– more specifically <em>dangerous</em> people, to find Tzuyu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Considering how she always occupied her thoughts, Mina truly would have suspected some magic was cast on her by this fairy, had she not known that wingless fairies didn't posses <em>any</em> sort of power. She learned about this matter from Jihyo, a beautiful spellsword who frequently stopped by their town to rest up before she went on another long journey. Fortunately, Jihyo was kind enough to give her the information she was looking for without a catch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>"Although rare, some fairies are born without wings. And from the second they're born without them, they're doomed to live as slaves their whole lives. Royal fairies– the ones that share the blood of the legendary Fae Queen, believe that the wingless fairies are inferior to them in every way, born for the sole purpose of serving them. The ancient books say that the royals from a few centuries back were the ones who had this inferiority passed as law</em> <em>despite the uprisings."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Why would they want their own kind to suffer? Wingless fairies are still...fairies."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jihyo gave her a sad smile. "As seen in history many times, every population- no matter what race, feel threatened by the differences found in a minority. It doesn't matter if they're the same kind, or of the same flesh and bone. The majority feel threatened because of these individuals that don't fit their usual standards. And those individuals are often forced to be outcasts in their own homes– Fairies without wings are only one of those many minorities."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This new knowledge brought a new perspective of how Mina viewed Tzuyu. Did she escape from her fae village? Was she hiding in the woods? If she was, how long had she been out there and could Mina help her?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Weeks passed and Mina still had no answer to any of her questions. Tzuyu remained a mystery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've stopped reading."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina blinked, coming back to earth and finding Tzuyu's eyes staring into hers. A bit startled, she turned back to the book and mumbled, "Sorry,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu leaned back against the tree and Mina glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Tzuyu looked restless, her usually perfect red hair a bit messy and tangled. It was the first time in weeks she saw Tzuyu like this. She couldn't help but worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She put the book down with a sigh, unable to bring herself to read. "Are you feeling unwell?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fairy kept her face so expressionless that Mina wondered if she even heard her at all. Just as Mina opened her mouth to repeat her question, Tzuyu sidled closer to her. Their shoulders brushed and Mina quickly turned her head to look forward, her heart throbbing in her chest. Tzuyu silently leaned her weight against her and Mina stayed as still as a rock. Tzuyu's head eventually fell on her shoulder, and Mina's breath hitched at how close they were, how she could feel Tzuyu's warmth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu took a deep breath, "I hope you know that I value our conversations together. Your mere presence makes me feel better. I wanted to tell you this because lately you've been acting a bit different. You... you always have that sad look on your face lately, as if you can't bear to look at me without pitying me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this confession, Mina's tense shoulders relaxed. Holding the book in one hand, she brought Tzuyu's hand to her lap and gently caressed it, her feather-like touch affectionate. "It's not... pity. I'm worried for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Worried?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was now or never. Mina felt confident this time that she could bring it up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't have wings." The words tumbled out of Mina's mouth like an insult.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina panicked when Tzuyu pulled away and put some distance between them. "No, I mean I...I've talked to a spellswo-- uh, doesn't matter. I've learned about your wings and how weak fairies are without them and the um, powers your kind has and, and your history of–" Tzuyu stood up and Mina sprang to her feet, helplessly watching the situation get worse. She couldn't collect her thoughts– the knowledge she learned from Jihyo came out as this nonsense babbling. The awful look Tzuyu was giving her felt like daggers to her chest, and she felt her heart shatter when she saw the glistening tears in her emerald eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't know <em>anything</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The gentle breeze turned into a swirling strong wind around the willow tree. Mina felt trapped. She shouldn't have said anything. She should have prepared more for this conversation and not dove in headfirst at the first chance like an idiot. Tzuyu had been finally opening up to her, and now she ruined everything. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Not hunting today, I see. Ran out of arrows?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina shrugged, offering up a small smile. The distant sound of a stream filled the silence as she carried a bundle of long branches to her small house. Jeongyeon walked with her, and Mina appreciated the company. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She kept herself busy the last few days, surviving mostly on the supplies Jeongyeon generously gave her. She <em>detested </em>even the thought of going back to the forest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The look on Tzuyu's face, and the way her usually soft green eyes hardened and shone with tears– it haunted Mina.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's going on with you?" Jeongyeon asked as they reached her house and Mina put the branches down with a groan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean?" Mina tried her best to appear nonchalant as she grabbed her axe. Looking at the mountain of long branches before her, she grabbed a few in her other hand that wasn't gripping the axe, feeling the muscles in her arms protest. She'd been working non-stop since early morning. But work took her mind off Tzuyu's teary eyes, so she paid no attention to how much her body screamed for rest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She carried the branches and the axe to the tree stump (the one she frequently used as her chopping block) behind her house, vaguely aware of the sweat rolling down her chest under her thin tunic. Jeongyeon kept trailing behind her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Something happened in the woods," Jeongyeon sounded annoyed, and from the corner of her eyes Mina saw her cross her arms. "Didn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina pressed her lips together, opting not to answer. She brought one of the branches onto the tree stump and gestured Jeongyeon to move back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeongyeon stepped back, mumbling something under her breath. Louder and more gently this time, she said, "Look, even Chaeyoung is worried about you. She says you never take a break since you last came back from the woods a few days ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your daughter..."Mina gritted her teeth as she lifted the axe, swiftly swinging it. The thick branch split into two. "...is <em>six</em>. I refuse to play with her once and she says I never take a break." Mina turned around with a smile. A smile that fell immediately when she saw the grave worry etched on her baker friend's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeongyeon grabbed the axe from her calloused hands and threw it on the ground. Mina winced as it hit the branches. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Either you tell me what's going on now, or I follow you around all day and finally annoy you into telling me anyway. Your choice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine," Mina exhaled through her nose. Her hands resting on her hips, she looked down as her feet played with a rock back and forth. "There's this... girl--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up." Jeongyeon gasped. "No! You finally like someone?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeongyeon barked a laugh. "I thought this day would never come! Gods, I mean yeah, you were ogling a lot of the women the last time we were at the tavern but--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wasn't... I wasn't <em>ogling</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"--I figured it was just you being... well, you. The mere thought of you fancying someone didn't even cross my mind."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You make me sound like a pervert," Mina complained, her eyebrows drawn together. Her voice was too soft though, and her comment went unheard by Jeongyeon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So who is it?" Jeongyeon grinned. "Who got tiny Myoui all freaked out that she busied herself collecting two winters worth of firewood like a stubborn old lady? You should know that talking to her is a lot easier than doing this, sweetie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A pained smile tugged at Mina's lips. "I'd love to talk to her again. But after our last conversation, I'm not sure if she'd even want to see my face."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eesh. That bad, huh?" Jeongyeon made a face. "But still, the fact that you actually talked to her enough to even screw up is just... <em>astonishing </em>to me. Wow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina whacked her friend's shoulder, the air around them taking a playful turn before the silence fell. Mina felt Jeongyeon's eyes on her, observing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's something so inexplicably warm about her. When I'm with her, I feel... so peaceful." Mina timidly spoke of Tzuyu, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "She's also very patient with me. She listens to me ramble a lot." Mina softly chuckled before continuing, her hand reaching up to tuck her own hair behind her ear. "Even though I feel strangely comfortable with her, my heart panics when she's near me and I can't seem to think properly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, you look so happy just talking about her." Jeongyeon cooed, her eyes reflecting the happy light shining in Mina's eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a soft smile still adorning her features, Mina ducked her head shyly, red dusting her cheeks. Then the smile slowly faded away and the light in her eyes dimmed. "But I crossed a line the last time we talked. I was insensitive."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you tried apologizing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I–...not yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can't solve your problems if you keep avoiding them, Mina."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina crossed her arms, looking away because she knew Jeongyeon was right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I got something for you," Jeongyeon said as she pulled something out of her pocket, her voice chipper. "Here." She handed Mina a fancy looking compass. "It was Nayeon's idea. To help you with your journeys in the forest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jeongyeon...I- this craftsmanship. It looks really expensive." Mina observed it, turning it around in her hands before she extended it back to Jeongyeon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a gift!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A very expensive one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Jeongyeon relentlessly insisted, Mina ended up taking the compass on her own terms: in exchange of babysitting Chaeyoung whenever she was asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The fancy compass looked a little out of place in Mina's rough hands. She followed the red ribbons that still stayed hidden in the trees, memorizing the ways and turns she took while looking down at the gadget in her grip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And finally. There she was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu was sitting in the willow tree's shade, a dog that looked suspiciously like Ray nuzzling up against her. The fairy ran her fingers along his head, gently petting him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One step forward. Mina swallowed, gathering her words together in her mind so her apology would make sense. Another step. And another. Tzuyu noticed her presence, her head snapping towards her. Mina felt her words start to scatter all over again when they made eye contact, but when she noticed the way Tzuyu's eyes softened...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took another step. Before she knew it she was standing before her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fidgeting with her hands, Mina spoke, her throat dry. "Hi."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi." Tzuyu smashed her lips together before chewing on the bottom one. She didn't look angry. She looked sad. "Listen, I-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina slowly sat down next to Ray, reaching out to pet him. "No, don't-- It's my fault. I-I was rude and I crossed a line. I'm sorry. Truly." Her fingers grazed the fairy's on Ray's soft fur and Mina flinched, trailing her hand away shyly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu was faster, sliding her hand until the tips of her fingers brushed against Mina's. Mina looked up into her emerald eyes, mirroring the small smile on Tzuyu's face. "I don't like to talk about it. But I shouldn't have overreacted like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina shook her head. "You didn't overreact."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You uh," The fairy leaned back, closing her eyes briefly before she looked up at the hanging branches of the willow tree. She pulled her hand away from Ray. "You haven't been... I thought you wouldn't come anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tzuyu..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tzuyu straightened up suddenly. She turned to Mina and leaned over Ray until their faces were inches apart. "Remember when you told me you'd promise me anything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mina blinked, averting her gaze for a few seconds before meeting the fairy's eyes again. The soft and gentle touch of Tzuyu's hand on her cheek took Mina's breath away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't ever leave me," she whispered, her hot breath fanning over Mina's mouth. "Do you promise?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. I promise." Everything else forgotten, Mina whispered back.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>